Un memorial de unas fresas con chocolate
by Gryffindor-night
Summary: Para obtener un resultado satisfactorio, por favor siga paso a paso la receta.


**Titulo:** Un memorial de unas fresas con chocolate.

**Pareja:** Thorki/Thunderfrost (Thor/Loki)

**Clasificación:** MA (Porno y palabras obscenas)- NC-17

**Nº de palabras:** 11.711

**OC:** —

**Tipo de Fic:** One-Shot / Crackfic / Fluffy comfort / AU

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, el universo si porque es un AU (?), el resto es de Marvel o Disney o whatever. No me pertenece nada y en caso que así fuera no reclamo derechos de propiedad sobre este texto. No lo tomen sin permiso, a lo que voy es que no tengo ánimo de lucro.

**Sumario**: Para obtener un resultado satisfactorio, por favor siga paso a paso la receta.

**Advertencia:**

¡Buuuuueeeenaaaaas! ¿Todavía se acuerdan de mi?

Para empezar esto le quiero pedir una profunda disculpa a mis lectores, a los fieles y a los infieles, a los que esperaron por un nuevo fic y a los que no. Me quiero pedir disculpar a mi también, pero eso no es asunto de ustedes (?).

Me disculpo por no publicar y no dar señales de vida. De verdad que si.

Debí hacerlo, pero me dejé alcanzar por la universidad cada vez y no tuve tiempo para escribir. Hace casi un mes estoy de vacaciones, me costó mucho quitarme de encima la universidad para volver a escribir, pero aquí estoy, de nuevo en los malos hábitos (?).

Este fanfiction ocupa 28 paginas de word y es pura mierda.

Después de lo que ha pasado últimamente (Final de la octava de Supernatural, Hannibal, Dr Who y demás) quise hacer algo feliz, tanto para mi como para ustedes. La última historia publicada fue puro drama, así que esta es mucho más comfort y puro peluche.

No me dejen hablarles basura, este fanfiction tiene dedicatoria, se suponía que era para el cumpleaños de mi Beta, Tamiko-san, era para el año pasado y ahora estoy más cerca del próximo cumpleaños… pero whatever, el amor es así y yo a ella la amo mucho.

TAMIKO-SAN, ESTE FANFICTION ES TUYO, OJALÁ TE GUSTE (yo no estoy segura…)

Este fanfiction, por ser dedicado a mi Beta, no se lo envié para que lo corrigiera y espero no estallarle los ojos a nadie con errores de ortografía. Lo habitual, lo siento si hay un "estaba" que es "estaban" o algo por el estilo, intenté leer pero me di por vencida. Estoy casada y he leído mil veces ese fanfic.

En fin, las notas sobre mi vida van al final del fanfiction como siempre, por aquí les diré que este fanfiction me costó mucho porque fue como si escribiera de nuevo por primera vez… además es un AU, y para los que me ha leído saben que los AU me dan duro…Espero que les guste.

Sí..

Si hay porno.

KATTIE A TI TAMBIÉN TE AMO.

* * *

**Un intruso en el supermercado.**

La receta empieza el lunes de la última semana de clases del año. Los exámenes son un dolor en el culo, pero Loki, en el invierno de sus trece años tiene por sabido que aún sin terminar los extensos trabajos de final de bimestre, más todos los talleres innecesarios de los cierres de notas escolares, en el grado de su noveno curso tendrá una medalla brillante y nueva (para la colección) por excelencia.

Loki ve venir a Frigga desde la cocina de la casa, trae un pequeño bolso entre las manos y ningún delantal domestico a la vista.

― Hijos, amores ―.Loki sabe que es adoptado hace casi dos años, lo descubrió a base de una meticulosa incursión en los álbumes de fotos familiares; en los que Frigga nunca apareció embarazada después de las melosas fotos del nacimiento de Thor; además, eso sí, de una larga y extenuante investigación en busca de su delatador registro de nacimiento. Desde ese entonces (y no es por nada) Loki no puede dejar de sentir una extraña inseguridad al pensar que tal vez no es una parte tan importante de la familia como le gustaría, mas se guarda ese tipo de cosas tan adentro, que a veces ni él mismo recuerda que las siente.― Voy a salir a comprar un par de cosas al supermercado, ¿alguno quiere venir?

Thor es el primero en saltar de la silla.

Llevan una hora larga haciendo trabajos de final de año y la verdad es que Thor tiene pendiente mitad de proyecto de grado. El trabajo escolar deteriora mucho a Thor, y Loki ha llegado a tenderle una mano a la hora de redactar y hacer esas horrorosas tablas cronológicas.

Ahora que lo piensa, no vendría nada mal una vuelta; así que se pone de pie y anuncia que también los acompaña mientras organiza un poco el revuelto de útiles sobre la mesa.

El supermercado de dos cuadras más allá es una edificación titánica inaugurada hace poco, los Odinson viven al norte de la cuidad y su conjunto residencial, aunque no es nuevo, nunca fue lo suficientemente grande para atraer la vista de los centros comerciales como hasta hace un par de meses, cuando levantaron cientos de torres de apartamentos glamurosos y plásticos en los alrededores. Desde entonces el barrio en donde crecieron Thor y Loki ha cambiado tanto, que Loki se ha descubierto a si mismo saliendo a caminar en compañía de Thor y sus amigos a conocer su propia vecindad.

Esta vez cuando cruzan las puertas automáticas del centro comercial que alberga el supermercado favorito de Frigga, Loki no sabe si se le saldrán los ojos mirando la nueva librería o la simpática tienda de bromas que está un poco más allá.

De camino a la mega tienda Thor les comenta sobre el partido de futbol del viernes.

― Se juega la final anual, confirmaron la fecha y la hora esta mañana.

― ¿En dónde lo harán? ―Loki pregunta y Thor se pavonea alegre.

― En el estadio del centro.

― ¿Te confirmaron como titular?

― ¡Por supuesto! ―Responde Thor con acaloro, Loki finge sorpresa, pero la verdad es que lo hizo a propósito; sólo porque es divertido ver como Thor frunce toda la cara y sacude la cabeza y el cabello.

Cuando llegan a la tienda y Frigga toma el carrito, Loki se pone los audífonos y escapa por unos momentos. Entre los colores artificiales y los empaques plásticos que Frigga va poniendo dentro de la canasta y los malabares de Thor para que lleven lo que a él le gusta comer, Loki apenas percibe un poco de casi nada.

― ¡Thor, ya estás muy grande para esto, caballero!

― ¡Pero mamá…! ―Los berrinches de Thor son puro pelo rubio y ojos de cachorrito.

― ¡Nada! Ese cereal es para bebés.

― Mamá ―.Loki habla por primera vez desde que entraron, hace ya casi una hora, Frigga lo observa con esta atención cálida que siempre le presta. De alguna forma ella siempre lo hace sentir en casa y Loki no se niega una sonrisa.― A mí también me gusta ese cereal.

Frigga se rinde y Loki sólo se quita los audífonos cuando confirma que ella lo lleva por él y no por el berrinche de Thor.

No es que haya nada malo con Thor. Es solo que… a veces, y cuando se nota un poco de favoritismo por el mayor de la casa, Loki se siente como una sombra que vive pegada a las paredes, sin derecho a hablar, respirar, o ser amado. Mas, cuando alguna lucecita le indica que lo que él diga importa, su autoestima se regenera al instante y su ánimo mejora notablemente.

― Gracias, Loki ―.Thor le giña un ojo cuando Frigga no los ve y Loki se ríe, porque al parecer Thor acaba de creer que lo ayudo para llevar su cereal favorito de toda la vida… y tal vez es un poco así la verdad, porque a Loki también le gusta cuando Thor le demuestra (aunque sea un poquito) que él es importante.

Con nuevo animo familiar, la receta fuera de la cocina continua cuando llegan al lugar en donde están expuestas las frutas.

A primera vista y a segunda también, lo que llama la atención instantáneamente son las fresas del centro de la sección.

Enormes, rojas y apiladas en forma de pirámide, Loki piensa que deben estar de cosecha, porque la verdad es que nunca en la vida había visto tantas fresas juntas.

Thor debe notar la concentración fervorosa de Loki, porque le lanza un brazo enorme sobre los hombros y exclama con su voz de tormenta prematura:

― Madre, creo que Loki y yo nos merecemos un postre de fresa por nuestras buenas notas.

La mirada de Frigga es lo que hace reír a Loki. Todos, incluso los que pasan caminando alrededor de Thor y seguro piensan _¡pero que muchacho tan guapo! _(porque eso deben pensar, Loki ha oído a las chicas del colegio decirlo) deben saber que Thor no es precisamente el chico más aplicado de su salón, es algo que exuda junto a su atractivo.

― Por las buenas notas de Loki, querrás decir, Thor.

― Sus notas valen por los dos ―.Thor levanta los hombros y Frigga se dirige a la pirámide frutal para llevar varios kilos de fresa en una bolsa blanca que Loki persigue hasta después de que cancelan todas las compras en la caja registradora.

**Una voz de película.**

Cuando caminan de vuelta a casa, Frigga parece recaer en una de sus fugaces y nostálgicas devoluciones de tiempo y le pide a Thor que ponga alguna canción de REO Speedwagon.

La verdad es que la canción que cae a Thor le gusta mucho (por encima del romance y la melancolía) y termina cantándola a coro con Frigga.

― _I can't fight this feeling any longer! _―.Cuando a Thor le cae encima la juventud de sus padres se posee como un loco cantando baladas melosas, baladas que hicieron suspirar a Frigga en su juventud y que forman parte de su código genético.― _And always seems that I'm following you, girl_

Loki los mira entre divertido y espantado, Thor alcanza a detectar que murmura pedacitos de la canción como quien no quiere la cosa.

Mira tú, Loki La Música De Amor Es Tonta.

― Canta como es debido, Odinson.

Loki lo mira y Thor vuelve a cantar "_It's time to bring this ship into the s―_"

― No quiero.

― ¿Por qué?

― Es tu voz, es un poco humillante si canto a tu lado.

Thor se ríe, porque Loki lo dice con tanta soltura que suena a resignación.

― ¡Pero si no es mi culpa! ―Dice.

― Yo suelo creer que sí lo es ―.Loki responde.― Tal vez deseaste con mucha fuerza.

No importa que Thor tuerza el gesto y ponga los ojos en blanco mientras pausa la canción. El Tema está aquí de nuevo.

― Es verdad Thor, hijo, ya nada es lo mismo desde el día que fuimos a cine.

Frigga es la que habla y Thor intenta pasarlo por alto como lo hace siempre. Porque hombre, ya está bueno con eso.

Todos los adolescentes pasan por un periodo lleno de acné y fallos en la voz, es un periodo poco atractivo y hormonal, con olor a sudor y con nacimiento de vello corporal.

Thor atravesó el paso más notorio de la historia en dos horas y media, dentro de un cine mientras veían una película de terror.

Loki y Frigga reanudan la conversación que nunca muere y que es tema familiar, comunal, estudiantil e incluso médico. Thor se resigna, porque no tiene nada más que hacer. Incluso, siente un poco de orgullo al final; no es tan malo que siempre reconozcan su voz cuando llama por teléfono o cuando grita el nombre de alguien a lo lejos.

_Hace unos dos años y medio, más o menos, cuando Thor tenía catorce años y Loki estaba por cumplir doce, la familia completa y por idea de Odin, decidió salir de casa un buen domingo, para ir a cine y saltarse la hora de la cena mientras comían palomitas de maíz._

_Así lo hicieron, todos en la fila número nueve de la sala de cine, sentados y gritando cuando la película se ponía demasiado aterradora para mantener los ojos abiertos._

_Todo muy normal._

_La receta no estaba cocida en la mente de nadie, no prevista, viva en el futuro desde siempre, nada más._

_Todo hasta que salieron del puñetero cine._

_Loki estaba tan sinceramente espantado que Thor no quiso hacerle ninguna broma al respecto por miedo a hacerlo entrar en algún tipo de shock, la verdad, ambos estaban un poco __**muy **__aterrorizados cuando salieron de ver la película._

― _Todo estará bien Loki, no tengas miedo ―.Tal vez no era tan necesaria la frase, o tal vez sí. Loki se giró en seco y Thor se rodeó con una mano la garganta._

― _¡Mi hijo está cambiando de voz! ―Odín estuvo por dar pequeños saltos de celebración en frente de todos._

_La verdad es que la voz de Thor había sonado insanamente baja, es decir, mucho para tratarse de un chico de catorce años (aunque presumiera de estar por cumplir quince) y no más bien de un adulto, dos metros de altura y barba._

_Thor se aclaró la garganta, intentó carraspear un poco e incluso se dio palmaditas en el pecho "tal vez tomé mucha coca―cola" pensó._

― _Esta no es mi voz… ―Thor lo dijo saliendo del teatro, en frente de los carteles de las próximas películas, con su voz nueva y grave, Odín le dio una palmada en la espalda.― ¡Esta no es mi voz! ―poco a poco Thor le perdió el miedo y más bien le fue encontrando su encanto.― ¡Esta no es mi babidi―babidi―babidi―bu voz!_

_Tan brusco fue el cambio de voz que incluso Loki pareció olvidar por completo el miedo a la película y se concentró en probar la nueva voz de Thor._

_Ambos dijeron 'abra kadabra con patas de cabra' y también 'In nomini padri le spiri de sipiritu santo, amen' y muchas cosas más, Thor repitió fervientemente los nombres de cada película exhibida, dijo los nombres de todos sus amigos en voz alta, recito como de memoria los casos de factorización de algebra que nunca aprendió, y al final termino por caer enamorado de su propia voz._

_Incluso Odín lo ayudo con su fiebre de nueva voz ―que nunca falló en una nota― y le dio palabras difíciles para pronunciar._

― _Vamos Thor, di anticonstitucional._

― _Anticonstitru― ¿qué?_

― _¡Anticonstitucional!_

― _¿Anticrostitucional?_

― _Hijo…_

_De hecho, hasta se atrevió a lanzar su primer cumplido (frente a sus padres) ese día, solo para probar el efecto de su voz sobre el sexo opuesto._

― _Oye Loki ―.dijo cuándo bajaban por fin las escaleras eléctricas.― ¿Crees que esta es una buena voz para ligar?_

― _Supongo que si ―.contestó Loki levantando los hombros y sonriendo, cortito de fuelle, un poco aturdido._

Thor llega a casa seguido por su hermano y su madre, al final él termino por cargar más de la mitad del camino la bolsa llena de fresas, así que por terminar el trabajo lo lleva al refrigerador y luego se tiende a ver algo de televisión.

_Dos cucharadas de la voz de Thor._

La receta empieza a invocar todos sus ingredientes.

**Un antojo tormentoso.**

Vale decir que la preparación continúa el miércoles en la tarde, cuando la mitad de la semana se torna tan denso y fastidioso que Loki se rinde al sofá y decide no hacer nada en honor a las vacaciones inminentes.

_Unos quince gramos de Loki perezoso._

Alguien golpea a la puerta y Frigga emerge de la cocina, lleva una coleta simple y Loki no puede evitar pensar que se parece un poco a Thor, con todo ese cabello rubio y esa expresión limpia en la mirada.

En la puerta hay una vendedora, baja, cabello negro como tierra húmeda y ojos pequeños; a Loki le recuerda un ratoncillo.

Thor cruza la puerta al tiempo que la vendedora pronuncia las primeras palabras, lo hace como una tormenta y llevándose por delante un paquete del producto en venta.

Chocolate, oscuro como l―

― ¡Mamá, por _favoooooor_!

La voz de Thor se quiebra en ese tono infantil que solo adquiere su registro sonoro cuando suplica como el niño que aún no se despega de ser, Frigga frunce el ceño y la vendedora apoya a Thor enérgicamente con su discurso ensayado en todas las puertas de la vecindad.

― Vecina, le ofrezco chocolate de primera calidad, a precio de fábrica y―

― ¿Por qué lo está vendiendo en la puerta de mi casa? ―Loki no sabría decir si el enfado repentino de Frigga es por Thor o la vendedora.

― Mi señora, porque necesito el dinero.

Loki no pudo dejar de pensar que de verdad aquella señora parecía un pequeñísimo roedor mientras corrió hacía su cuarto y sacó un par de billetes doblados que solía ocultar dentro de los cajones de sus calcetines.

― Yo quiero el chocolate ―.Dijo unos segundos después frente a la puerta. Fuera de los billetes que sostenía en la mano, Loki también posee una horrible fortaleza para tomar decisiones, incluso si son cosas triviales, cómo darle un gusto a Thor y ayudar con un par de billetes arrugados a una mujer con cara de ardilla.― Dame un paquete a mí.

Loki llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Thor entregar su dignidad por las barras de chocolate, justo a tiempo para pasarle los billetes a la señora y tomar un par de barras ante los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos de Frigga.

― Eso fue por las fresas, Thor ―.Dijo pagando las bolsas llenas de dulce mientras Frigga cerraba la puerta lentamente.

_Hay que rosear con la mano un poco de la amabilidad incomprendida de Loki._

― ¡Eso fue tan amable, Loki! ―Frigga no contuvo el impulso de abrazar a Loki y llenarlo de mimos maternos luego de cerrar la puerta, tanto así que Loki se admitió un par de sonrisitas felices ante la debilidad de una franca demostración de afecto.

Frigga regresó a la cocina con las bolsas de chocolate, y Thor le dio otro abrazo.

― ¡Gracias!

Un espontaneo estallido de calidez, Loki los conoce porque Thor es siempre así, una sonrisa alumbrando sus dieciséis años y todo ese cabello demasiado largo.

― No es nada, lo debía ―.Es mentira, Loki nunca sintió que lo debiera, pero así es como intenta ocultar un poco de extraño embarazo; porque desde hace un tiempo es como si Thor fuera demasiado grande para su espacio personal y la invasión de su privacidad resultara vergonzosa, sobre todo cuando es Thor, porque bueno… Thor es Thor, hermano mayor adoptivo.

Loki devuelve el abrazo.

_Añadir al recipiente una tonelada de abrazos de Thor y batir con el cariño de Loki._

**Thor y la esférica.**

Volstagg suele bromear con que Thor siente una atracción más que sexual por el balón de fútbol que tienen retenido en la estantería más alta del colegio, donde ponen los trofeos, medallas, diplomas y demás cosas que pretenden hacer lucir más importante la institución.

Balón que solo es liberado de su cautiverio cuando se dan las finales escolares de futbol.

Thor ha esperado once pendencieros años para acariciar el balón. Aunque solo fuera con las canillas y la planta del pie, _joder_.

Tanta ha sido la fiebre por la final de futbol (a la que por fin clasificaron) que Hogun se atrevió por lo alto a profetizar algún suceso apocalíptico para ese día.

― Ay hombre, deja de jugar.

― Es verdad Fandral, a lo mejor cuando Thor patee ese balón saldrán truenos o alguna cosa.

Y la verdad de la verdad, es que el viernes a las diez de la noche, cuando han pasado las entregas de informes y los abrazos por el final de año, en medio de la cuidad, donde está construido el coliseo y a sus respectivos alrededores, descarga una tormenta que compite con el fin del mundo.

Acaba de pitar el árbitro el inicio del encuentro y Thor fue el primero en acercarse al balón.

_Luego de batir, abrir la masa y poner el primer trueno de la noche._

Las posibilidades de ganar son parejas, Thor sabe que sus contrincantes (estudiantes del otro salón, último curso al igual que ellos) no son tan fáciles de matar.

Pero Thor tiene una fe ciega en su equipo, en sus nueve compañeros sudorosos y en Sif.

Porque Sif está jugando como defensa―lateral. Es la única mujer en la historia del colegio que ha jugado todos y cada uno de los partidos de su historia deportiva en la selección masculina y ha ganado un respeto que raya en el temor.

Volstagg se mueve en el medio campo, Hogun está en el arco y Frandal revolotea a su alrededor como delantero que es.

Se matan contra el pasto y saborean el sudor.

Ningún equipo logra anotación en la primera mitad y Thor se revuelve en su ánimo de tormenta en la banca cuando pitan el medio tiempo, sus compañeros le dan palmadas en la espalda.

― Ya estuvo bueno, hijos de puta ―.Murmura.

Thor invoca a todos los jugadores de su equipo, los llama con un movimiento de cabeza y con su voz que combina con los truenos que se estrellan contra el pararrayos del estadio.

― Óiganme bien… ―Thor toma aire e invoca a Loki, porque fue él quien le leyó hace años las frases que le hierven en la mente, debe ser Shakespeare o Tolkien, a Thor se le erizan los vellos de los brazos y del cuello cuando recita― _Nos pocos, nos felices pocos, nos, banda de hermanos._― silencio, Fandral baja la cabeza.― _Porque aquel que hoy vierta su sangre conmigo será mi hermano; por muy vil que sea…_ ―Shakespeare, Thor lo recuerda más claro, Loki lo leyó mirando la ventana de su cuarto.― _Este día ennoblece su condición: y los caballeros ahora en sus lechos de Inglaterra _―.Thor toma aire, porque si suena a guerra es porque guerra es.― _¡Se considerarán malditos por no haber estado aquí!_

Un silencio sepulcral, jugadores sudorosos que se miran "¿Eso fue del mismo tío que escribió sobre Romeo y Juliana?" "Julieta, gillipollas" "Como sea…"

_Una taza de los libros que Loki le lee a Thor._

― Eso que dijiste me dio ganas de matar a alguien ―.Hogun mira a Thor, entre todo ese pelo mojado de sudor.

― A mí también ―.Volstagg se yergue en sus más de ciento diez kilos.

― ¡Vamos a ganar hijos de puta! ―Cuando Thor vuelve a hablar, once niños despeinados se convierten en guerreros hijos de Shakespeare. Sif contesta con un grito de batalla, y todos la siguen, bramidos de lucha y blasfemias desde el banco.

Un grito común de aprobación que inicia Fandral los hace vibrar y suena el pitido del final del medio tiempo.

Loki está sentado en las gradas más cercanas al arco enemigo cuando Thor se acerca para marcar el gol de la victoria. Le giña el ojo a Loki mientras Fandral hace el pase del balón, Loki enrojece de furia y la esférica atraviesa las manos del arquero.

_GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL_

A Thor le resbala el sudor a gotas por la frente, la emoción le nubla la mente y un trueno golpea el pararrayos central del coliseo; detrás del susurro de terror comunal solo queda Thor, que está en medio de un clímax, sintiendo la fuerza de la descarga eléctrica más su potencial victoria.

_Doce onzas de la pasión de Thor y revolver por quince minutos._

Fandral es el primero en abrazarlo cuando el árbitro pita el final del compromiso. Fandral, porque ambos son los cómplices de ese último gol, porque ambos se presintieron bajo la piel sin mirarse e hicieron pases extraños mientras cruzaban todo el terreno para marcar ese maldito gol que habría de partir la felicidad de Thor en dos partes enormes.

_El cucharon para revolver no debe ser de madera, debe ser de amistad._

**Ese incomodo momento…**

Frigga tiene pensando hace mucho que es tiempo de sentarse a hablar de ciertas cosas en casa, ha pensado en revelarle a Loki que es adoptado, en prohibir a Thor el cigarrillo en la universidad y en muchas otras cosas más, pero claramente sabe que tienen que hablar _de un par de cosas _cuando Thor pasa debajo de la gradería y una castaña (de la cual Frigga no alcanza a ver rostro) grita sin nada de moderación _ni buenos modales._

― ¡Thor, yo a ti te doy lo que quieras!

_¡Dios mío bendito!_

En sus tiempos las cosas no eran así, no señor. Había más respeto por Cristo, había un poco más de pudor e intimidad _señor que arriba estás, ayúdanos._

Por eso sobre todo, es que Frigga le da un codazo a su fascinado esposo (los triunfos de Thor son cosa personal, Frigga lo sabe) para decirle unas cuantas palabras al oído.

Odín le devuelve una mirada extraña, algo de risa y un poco de aprobación.

― Mi amor, yo creo que Thor ya no es v―

― ¡Dios no lo quiera, bendición!

Odín se ríe y Frigga lo jala hacía la premiación, donde Thor presume como niño con juguete nuevo y se menea de lado a lado con el balón entre los brazos.

― Vamos mi amor, Loki, no te quedes.

Loki le dedica una mirada lineal y los sigue, no es una mala mirada, Frigga solo piensa que es un poco aterradora, se anuncia muy inteligente y a Frigga eso le asusta porque Loki aún es un niño y se ve tan brillante que siente que le están leyendo la mente, es como si Loki lo supiera _todo._

Tal vez por eso lo abraza y le da un beso sobre el cabello, porque así su espíritu de madre siente que Loki calma un poco de esa inseguridad interna que destella en su mirada. De hecho Loki sonríe, y de no ser por otra castaña _indecente y culipronta _que pasa por su lado, Frigga habría seguido consintiendo a Loki hasta hacerlo sonrojar.

― Yo a Thor le doy un hijo… ¡qué digo uno, le doy hijos hasta que me duela el útero!

_Padre bendito celestial._

Y pensar que Thor ya debe estar afrontando a esas _fufurufas cualquiera._

La premiación se pasa en un suspiro y es en esos escasos momentos en los que Frigga detalla cada ojo adolecente que observa a su hijo sobre el podio.

Incluso hay _hombres _que lo miran con _deseos impuros_.

_Estos años por el amor de Dios, estos años._

Frigga va por el número treinta y tantos cuando Thor y todo el equipo sudoroso se baja del podio, es entonces cuando su super―madre emerge y siente la obligación de refugiar a su hijo de esas malas miradas con un abrazo de mamá protectora e inexpugnable.

_Un poco de azúcar de amor de madre en otro recipiente mientras se deja descansar la masa._

**La charla.**

Contra todos los posibles intentos de Frigga por impedir la acolitación de Odín, Thor recibe como premio por haber ganado el encuentro una botella de Vodka de tres litros y medio.

Hogun, Sif, Volstagg y Fandral también la reciben, Odín no es propiamente alguien que se distinga por ser agarrado con el dinero, tanto es así, que por ser tan derrochador ha ganado el sobrenombre de 'El padre de todos'. Por momentos parece papá borracho a media noche que distribuye dinero entre su parentela como si nunca se fuera a acabar.

Frigga soporta ese pequeño percance, lo hace porque desde que salió del ese coliseo lleno de mentes sucias y deseos lujuriosos para con su hijo mayor, su mente protectora se enfoca en otra cosa.

Por eso mismo cuando termina de recoger los platos de la cena de todo el equipo triunfador, cuando los ve marcharse a todos y cuando se asegura de invitar a los amigos de Thor a pasar la noche en casa después de avisar en las suyas, es cuando por fin se sienta frente a su familia y junto al perro, para dar la _charla_.

La cosa es que se le suben los colores cuando Thor se despeina el cabello húmedo de haberse bañado y decide que traerá el postre primero y después si hablará.

Oh… el postre.

La idea de hacerlo surgió como respuesta al premio por aprobar el año escolar, tanto para Loki como para Thor.

Después la idea se sustentó con el partido y con las excelentes notas finales de Loki.

Lo preparo con las fresas del supermercado que compraron por antojo de Loki y con el chocolate del capricho de Thor… un poco de amor por allí, algo de crema de leche por allá y el postre estaba listo antes de pasar una hora.

_Luego de tener el postre listo, dejarlo reposar un par de horas mientas se preparan los aderezos._

Lo termino de preparar antes de salir al partido de Thor y ahora que lo tiene que sacar de la nevera le tiembla hasta la medula de madre asustada por tener que hablarle a sus hijos sobre el "_Dios los cuide" _sexo y las cosas malas "_¡bendición señor, bendición!"_

Al final si lo lleva, porque Odín no va a hacerlo y en realidad alguien tiene que hablarlo.

― Estaba pensando…

_Cuando esté lista la textura en la mezcla anterior, ponerla a cocer. Al tazón con azúcar de amor de madre, poner preocupación de padre y revolver._

Las palabras de Frigga quedan en el aire porque tanto Thor como Odín se devoran el postre casi con las manos, mientras tanto, Loki parece tan extasiado que apenas y parpadea mientras lo mira.

― ¡Tengo que hablar! ―Thor le da una mirada y Odín la observa sospechoso, Loki parpadea en sentido al postre.

― ¿Qué pasa mamá? ―Thor pregunta con sus ojos azules hermosos y Frigga se obliga a tomar aire, toma la mano de Odín que la sujeta de vuelta y se decide a hacer la pregunta más incómoda de la vida de una madre.

― Esto es más tedioso para mí que para ti Thor, lo juro; pero… ―Loki es el único que parece tomar las cosas en el aire porque su mirada se alerta.― Tú… mi amor, Thor ¿tú ya hiciste _eso?_

Thor deja de comerse el postre, es más, su expresión se revoluciona tanto que incluso se sonroja. Frigga cierra los ojos, Odín se ríe.

Se ríe.

_¡¿Con quién me casé?!_

_Agregar a la nueva mezcla unas gotas de confianza familiar._

Frigga se escandaliza pero no dice nada, porque por sobre su descaradez está enamorada de Odín, desde hace tanto tiempo que parecen miles de años.

― ¿Y bien? ―Thor no ha pronunciado palabra ni movido musculo. Frigga se decide a abrir los ojos, lo encuentra incómodo y mirando al suelo.

― Si… ―Thor lo murmura y Frigga gime como lamento.― ¡Pero solo ha sido un par de veces mamá, lo juro!

Es mentira.

O bueno, eso cree Frigga cuando lo mira con esa carita espantada y blanca que solo usa cuando dice una mentira _piadosa. _Sólo queda tomar aire "_¿Por qué a mi señor?" _Y proseguir con… lo que hay que hacer.

― Thor te has… ¿protegido? ―Esta vez es Odín él que emite un sonido casi animal de incomodidad.

― Frigga mi amor, Thor no es Loki, pero no es TAN idiota.

Loki se ríe y de inmediato intenta frenar la carcajada, lo hace tan inocentemente que nadie en la mesa puede evitar soltar una risotada de inmediato.

_Añadir dos claras de risas._

El ambiente se relaja de inmediato y Thor suspira sacudiendo la cabeza.

― Tranquila mamá, en el colegio nos hicieron practicar con zanahorias.

― ¡DIOS MÍO! ―Frigga se cubre el rostro con las manos, Odín se ríe y murmura alguna cosa tranquilizadora, que suena como "_amor mío, eso es normal ahora" _y Frigga toma aire.

― Si se van a embriagar no pongan música tan alto y no vomiten fuera del baño.

Eso es todo y más de lo que Frigga puede aguantar, por eso se para de la mesa y luego los envía a una sola voz a sus habitaciones.

_Dejar el postre preparado en manos de Loki, la primera mezcla a fuego lento y la segunda dentro del congelador._

**Los jóvenes de hoy en día.**

Loki sabe sobre _el asunto. _Ha leído sobre él, ha estudiado en el colegio, en la biblioteca y ha leído en secreto algunos libros muy claros. Es evidente y demostrable que Loki ya no tiene ninguna duda entre la vesícula seminal y el endometrio.

Eso no lo prepara del todo –de nada― para que Odín le dé palmaditas a Thor y le pregunte qué tal fue y con quién, cómo y cuándo

― Hace un año, en casa de Jane F―

― ¡¿La hija de los Foster?!

― Sí señor.

― ¿La HIJA?

― Fue bueno para ser una primera vez, ella me lo comi―

_Eso es suficiente, muchas gracias._

Ve, mira tú.

Loki tiene que tomar el postre entre sus manos y maniobrar escaleras arriba, haciendo todo lo posible por no oír como Thor narra a grandes rasgos pero con palabras explicitas como Jane se metía qué en dónde y cuántas veces en la noche. Se siente acalorado, inseguro, algo malhumorado. Ignora gran parte de la conversación, no puede ignorar las risas afelpadas de Odín.

_En un plato grande, esparcir celos de Loki._

**Un par de razones por las cuales el Vodka no es apto para estrenarse I.**

Loki aguanta la palabrería avergonzada de Thor un rato, porque…

― ¡No, Loki! Mi mamá no tiene por qué preguntar esto… es decir, ¡no! Es incomodo, incluso si es papá está bien pero mi mamá es…

Gracias a Dios los chicos llegan a los diez minutos, todos en pijama y con sus botellas de Vodka. Loki exhala y piensa que ya puede irse a comer su postre por fin.

Pero de ninguna forma puede hacerlo, porque el universo tiene otro plan para su postre de fresas.

_El postre no debe ser tocado antes de la hora de servir, porque se arruina el sabor._

― ¡¿Fresas con chocolate?! ¡¿Estás loco, Loki?!

La sorpresa de Loki solo se mide a lo extraño que es el hecho de que Hogun hable tan alteradamente.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo?

― Que te vas a vomitar.

― ¿Vomitar?

― Si comes dulce más Vodka terminas vomitando ―.Lo dice con tanta seguridad que Loki habla solo por reflejo.

― Pero si yo no voy a… ― _OH._

― ¡Claro que _vas a_! ―Volstgg se suma a la conversación, lo hace dándole una palmadita en la espalda y arrastrándolo al cuarto de Thor, en donde Fandral organiza un juego con unos pequeños vasitos de cristal.

― ¿Voy a beber?

― Tranquilo Loki, solo sabe a limón y después de unos tragos no lo sientes ―.Sif habla y Thor los observa a todos en redondo.

― Eh perras, cuidado con mi hermano, no quiero que se ponga mal ―. Loki sonríe, porque cuando Thor lo protege pasan esas cosas.

_Agregar dos ramitas de embarazo al plato._

Igualmente, Loki piensa muchas cosas, entre esas que está seguro de que no le van a tener cuidado. Eso lo hace sentirse un poco dentro de la pandilla y esa sensación de inclusión lo impulsa a brindar con todos.

_¡No, no sabe a limón!_

El alcohol le quema la garganta y sabe tan fuerte que lo obliga a cerrar los ojos.

― Aw, mira eso, Loki eres tan tierno ―.Sif lo abraza y le da besitos sobre el pelo.

Después todo se empieza a descomponer.

Fandral abre un juego parecido a un monopolio, pero las indicaciones de cada casilla no son más que penitencias sobre quién debe tomar más tragos y quién no debe tomarlos.

Pasan unos cuarenta minutos, dos botellas de Vodka y Loki pierde el control de su raciocinio cuando Volstagg lee sobre el papel:

―¡Todos beben dos!

_Añadir a la mezcla en fuego lento unas gotitas de vodka._

Thor se envía los dos tragos de un golpe, Hogun lo absorbe todo con impasibilidad y Sif parece sonrojada hasta el nacimiento del cabello.

― ¡Siempre me han gustado tus tetas Sif…!

Thor casi escupe todo el trago cuando Loki habla, hay algo en toda la situación que hace que Loki no se avergüence sino por el contrario desgarre una carcajada estruendosa. Sif sólo se ríe y se acomoda el cabello y Fandral sonríe negando con la cabeza.

― Tal vez no deberías tomar más Loki… ―Thor suena protector y Loki se altera con el tono de su voz, porque es más grave y suena tan cerca que se siente como se estuvieran abrazando, por eso mismo contesta con toda la fluidez.

― Ni hablar.

_Colar la mezcla tibia con un lienzo, escurrir la heterosexualidad y poner de nuevo a fuego lento._

**Un par de razones por las cuales el Vodka no es apto para estrenarse II.**

En algún momento en donde la tercera botella se empieza, el juego se desordena y cada cual se va por su lado.

Loki tiene un vacío mental desde cuando se pone de pie hasta cuando se sienta en la silla del rincón de cuarto de Thor; cuando reacciona está llorando desconsoladamente.

Vosltagg está a su lado y ambos comparten penas.

― Hace un par de años dejé un par de bombas olorosas en el colegio y nunca estallaron, ¡jamás me perdonaré por eso! ―Loki llora sin precedentes, las lágrimas le empañan la vista y el recuerdo de las bombas le hace sollozar sin descanso "pero si es estúpido" piensa, pero no se controla.

― Yo dejé la última galleta de un paquete que me envió mi tía sobre la mesa… ¡mi padre se la comió! ―Volstagg llora junto a él y Loki siente que nunca había estado tan cerca psicológicamente de nadie.

_Poner sobre la mezcla que está en el congelador dos lágrimas de hermanos._

―Una desgracia.

―Una desgracia, hermano.

Todo se jode con sabor a limón y con lágrimas.

Loki llora y hay momento en que no siente las manos ni las piernas, tiene mareo y le da miedo ponerse de pie, a ratos se inclina sobre Volstagg que le revuelve el cabello, pero sobre todo nunca se niega cuando Hogun pasa dando vueltas para distribuir el vodka.

De hecho, Loki nota para la segunda vez que Hogun también está llorando, pero no se anima a preguntar qué pasa, no lo hace porque siente que se va a vomitar si abre la boca y en vez de seguir bebiendo pronuncia alguna palabra.

Ya no siente el sabor del alcohol y tampoco es que sienta nada dentro de su boca en general, por eso se confía, deja que la oleada de los nuevos miligramos de vodka invadan su cuerpo y decide como quien decide cualquier cosa en la vida que se pondrá de pie a hablar con Hogun, porque no quiere verlo llorar y punto.

Ya había tenido una intención tenue de vomitar, repetidas ocasiones, antes, mientras estaba sentado. Nada lo preparo para las profundas nauseas de la embriaguez, Loki se perjuró para sus adentros, donde guarda el secreto de su adopción y su inseguridad sexual, qué no volvería a tomar vodka nunca más.

No es que lo fuera a cumplir, pero pensarlo lo distrajo de vomitar cuando intentó ponerse de pie.

_Poner sobre un sartén de acero inoxidable mantequilla derretida de promesas ebrias entre amigos._

Hogun nunca llora. Es más, Hogun parece una caricatura eterna y animada, de esas que no cambian de expresión jamás porque quien las dibujó no sabía que otra cara ponerles y se concentró en dibujar diferente ropa nada más. Thor suele burlarse de eso, lo hace, según sus palabras, para ver si Hogun siente en verdad y puede expresar alguna emoción como respuesta.

Loki intenta ponerse de pie de nuevo, tiene lágrimas que ya no son propiamente lágrimas y le arden sobre los ojos como si se hubiera derramado champo encima. De nuevo siente ganas de vomitar y es lo único que siente la verdad _no me siento las manos, no me siento las manos, no me siento las manos, no me siento las manos._

Loki habría notado que no sentía las piernas tampoco, pero cuando Sif dejo salir el primer gemido entre lágrimas, lo único que pudo pensar es que todo el mundo tenía que estar mal, porque Sif no podía estar llorando.

_No Sif, tú no, vamos Sif._

La lógica se le escurre en los dedos a Loki cuando se quiere explicar porque ver a Sif llorar lo hace llorar también. No lo sabe, pero es porque Sif ha sido amiga suya por encima de Thor un par de veces, ha sido la única persona que ha visto detrás de todos los libros y la música, para preguntarle cómo está y si se ha comido el yogurt que está en la nevera _Loki si necesitas algo sólo dilo, Loki ayúdame con esta tarea de matemáticas, Loki no te quedes sólo en la habitación, ven con nosotros, Loki péinate ese pelo por el amor de Dios, siempre me has caído mejor que Thor, ¡Loki! _Sif es la única que cuando lo ve enfurruñado y pálido como una hoja de impresión, le regala una sonrisa y lo hace sonreír. A Loki le habría gustado Sif si le gustaran las niñas, es decir, si le gustara alguien que no fuera Sigyn, a quien le dio un par de besos cuando jugaron a ser novios. A Loki le habría gustado Sif si pensara en esas cosas y si no pensara que es muy joven para relaciones y que Sif también lo es.

Eso último no se lo cree, pero Loki es bueno siendo testarudo, incluso consigo mismo.

― Sif, no llores.

― Yo te lo digo Hogun, ese tío es un hijo de puta ―.Los sollozos de Sif son largos y suaves.― Por esto es que no me meto con ustedes los tíos.

― ¿Quieres qué le rompamos la nariz? ― _No Thor, yo diría que no._

― ¡No, Thor, maldita sea!

― ¿Entonces?

Hay un vacío, Loki se pierde un poco en el espacio y el tiempo. Cuando regresa Sif sigue llorando, pero Thor salta sobre la cama y Fandral lo hace también a su lado, tan fuerte que las cama chirrea. De nuevo Loki intenta ponerse de pie, pero la arcada lo detiene, siente el impulso de curvarse hacia adelante, una mano lo detiene, le hace abrir los ojos y tirarse hacia atrás. Volstagg le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

― Relájate Loki, en un momento te vas a sentir mej― ¡Joder!

_Poner un ampolla de olor en la cocina, debe ser aroma de hermandad. Le da mejor sabor al postre._

**No me hablen de Vodka.**

_Qué._

_Coño._

Hay ciertas cosas en lo largo de la eternidad que Loki nunca se ha atrevido a cuestionar; como la sazón de su madre, la efectividad del teorema de Pitágoras o la heterosexualidad de su hermano. Por allá, para la época en que dudaba sobre el nombre real de cada inclinación pensó que su hermano era homosexual, pero luego de leer en internet corrigió su error morfológico para siempre.

Para siempre hasta que ve a su hermano besando a Fandral justo frente a Sif.

No tarda mucho en notarlo, tarda en salir del trance. No es un beso _beso_, es más un bien un beso _besito. _ Tienen los labios juntos, pero no se mueven, no respiran, apenas se tocan, cierran los ojos con mucha fuerza.

Luego del trance inicial, luego de que Loki este con los ojos abiertos, de pie (por fin), en medio de la habitación y un poco aterrorizado; comprende que se están besando de mentiras ―posiblemente― y sólo –ojalá― para hacer reír a Sif.

Sif, que de hecho no se ríe, sino que se pone de pie y los abraza.

― Los amo hijos de la gran puta.

― Nosotros a ti, Sif.

― No imbéciles, yo los amo de verdad, idiotos malnacidos.

Después le da un poco de risa tonta y se pierde un rato más, cuando Loki vuelve a entrar en razón Sif lo está abrazando "saldría contigo Loki, si me gustaran los tíos" "Yo saldría contigo si me gustaran las chicas" Y Sif no le dice nada, le da un palmadita en la espala y un beso sobre el la coronilla, donde no hay cabello. Cuando a Loki se le erizan todos los vellos del cuerpo Sif le pregunta "¿Cómo se llama él?" "¡¿Quien dijo que me gustan los hombres?!" "¡no te gusta nadie!" "¡NO!" "¡OH! Genial" "Genial".

_Con el agua de heterosexualidad sobrante, revolver un par de puñadas de harina de pubertad._

**Do you mean.**

― Se besaban de mentiras.

― A veces lo hacen, porque a mí me gusta verlos hacerlo ―.Sif le responde con tanta naturalidad que Loki piensa que las cosas no pueden ser por otro lado.

No lo son.

― ¿Thor tiene novia?

― No que yo sepa, tiene chicas polvo y chicas apretón.

― Oh.

Loki se recuesta en un hombro de Sif y cierra los ojos, más tranquilo de lo que ha estado toda la noche, verdaderamente ebrio, deliciosamente ebrio. Perdido en la inmensidad de no sentir nada y sentir todo al tiempo.

De no sentir sus piernas, pero oír de lejos el corazón de Thor, retumbándole en el cráneo y en las tripas como un gong oriental.

_Sacar del congelador la mezcla número dos y espolvorear virginidad y primer amor picado en cuadros pequeños._

― ¿Te gusta Thor, Loki?

Loki se demora mucho en responder, lo piensa en serio sólo porque Sif se lo preguntó, lo piensa muy bien, empieza por cómo Thor deja su ropa sucia en su cuarto cuando cada uno tiene su habitación aparte, va en la mitad cuando recuerda que Thor le ha hecho trenzas mientras duerme para que despierte con el cabello ondulado y tres veces más grande que su cabeza; cuando termina está pensando que Thor siempre está demasiado caliente, como si su piel concentrara algún tipo de calor sobrenatural; Loki siempre se sintió mejor con el frío. Lo piensa muy muy bien y al final responde como sólo responden los ebrios, los enamorados y los niños.

― Él es todas mis cosas favoritas en el mundo ―. Al final, Loki está ebrio, un poco enamorado y es un niño.― Él es mi cosa favorita en el mundo.

― Oh ―.Responde Sif.― Es un idiota ¿no?

― Sí ―.Responde Loki.

Se están riendo de algo cuando Volstagg baila en la mitad del cuarto, no hablan más de Thor y Loki no tendría problema en hacerlo, pero la verdad es que no llegarían a nada, porque aunque le gusta hasta el último de sus calzoncillos sucios, no puede odiarlo un poco más, no puede quererlo más lejos y al tiempo más cerca. Loki no quiere acostarse con Thor porque no sabe que se siente querer acostarse con alguien, no quiere darle un beso ni abrazarlo mientras oyen baladas románticas. Quiere darle un golpe en la cara, decirle que lo detesta y quererlo locamente en su cuarto mientras lee Rimbaud en voz alta, porque sabe que Thor lo oye al otro lado de la pared. Quiere jalarle el cabello y quejarse con Frigga mientras Odín lo abraza y reprende a Thor por ser mal hermano, quiere que Thor lo abrace para dormir pero que se levante antes que él para no olerle el aliento.

Quiere que Thor nunca se entere de que él es adoptado, y quiere que si lo sabe no lo quiera como uno quiere a un hermano. No importa que no tenga sentido.

Thor es su cosa favorita en el mundo, pero Loki deduce, en su borrachera, que eso sólo significa que Thor lo astea. Por eso sólo le gusta de a poquitos, y ese es el problema, que Thor no es un poquito, es mucho, _joder_.

_A la mezcla en bajo, ponerle un litro frío de muchísmo de Thor._

Se siguen riendo cuando Hogun modela en ropa interior y cuando Fandral simula que se masturba porque Thor se rasca la tripa frente a él.

La risa para sólo cuando Hogun y Volstagg deciden, por allá a las dos de la mañana, jugar a dar vueltas hasta _emborracharse, venga qué cosa tan nueva. _Y no resulta bien, no resulta bien porque Thor se vomita sobre su cama.

Los actos de Loki son otra laguna y después abrir los ojos mientras le sostiene el cabello con una mano, con otra intenta acaparar todo su pecho sin éxito y "ustedes, amigos de mierda, ayúdenme, Thor es un mamut".

Frigga entra el cuarto, saca a todos de un bramido, Loki se lleva a Thor al baño, Sif se queda a cambiar las sábanas, los chicos piden disculpas y Frigga los abraza pidiendo disculpas también, hay otro hueco, Loki siente ganas de vomitar de nuevo, pero no lo hace porque cuando abre los ojos Thor esta desecho en el suelo, con el cabello cayendo de mala forma.

Le toma un rato pero Thor se compone, Frigga les trae té y Loki sólo se mejora cuando Thor se mejora y ya está, todo arreglado.

― Thor, mojaste el colchón de tu cama cuando vomitaste.

― Mierda.

_Añadir a la mezcla dos una onza de familia y otra de destino muy cargado._

**Para todo hay una primera vez en esta vida.**

Thor tiene que dormir en el cuarto de Loki. Para él no suena tan mal, pero Loki tuerce el gesto como si acabara de pisar mierda de perro.

― ¡Pero mamá yo n―!

― ¡Tú también bebiste Loki, ahora pagas los platos rotos!

No hay vuelta de hoja.

Loki le grita que debe bañarse con agua hirviendo y perfumarse antes de tocar su cama, pero al final un chapuzón y el olor del champo son suficientes. El alcohol parece vencer a Loki después de todo.

Cae blanco y diminuto en la cama, con el cabello organizado y durmiendo con tanta paz que es casi absurdo pensarlo ebrio.

_Dejar el postre reposar toda la noche junto a Loki mientras se terminan los aderezos._

Thor busca la forma de acomodarse junto a Loki, aún se siente mareado y demasiado cansado como para pensar cualquier cosa. Envuelve a Loki con un brazo y sin saber en qué momento, se queda dormido pesadamente.

_Subir la temperatura de cocción, ponerlo a fuego alto._

Cuando se despierta en la mañana sabe dos cosas; una, qué cuando se acostó a dormir en la noche Loki estaba helado al contacto, fresquito y chiquito, pero ahora parece que cuando se tocan se queman con el calor. Y dos, qué cuando se acostó no notó haberse dormido, aun así sabe que soñó, no recuerda que fue, algo con Loki seguramente ―y con el calor―, pero no lo recuerda.

Luego descubre una tercera, Loki intenta desenredarse sin _despertarlo_. Thor mantiene los ojos cerrados y pretende que duerme, Loki se pone de pie y Thor lo sigue con los ojos mientras no se da cuenta.

Lo ve desperezarse, quitarse la camisa de la pijama y el pantalón, lo ve intentar buscar algo entre el closet y luego lo oye gemir cuando se estrella contra la puerta del mismo. Primero piensa que se golpeó, pero cuando Loki se gira y está mirando hacia abajo resulta que n―

_OH._

Loki es un niño a los ojos de Thor, algo así como un mocoso despeinado de cinco años, muy pálido y sabelotodo, malgeniado, goloso y quisquilloso. Por eso es difícil pegar las dos imágenes.

_Loki la tiene dura, esas cosas pasan Thor._

Hay algo que le perturba de mirar _debe ser que estoy mirando genio, es mi hermano _y hay algo que le causa una ternura tibia entre las piernas, algo así como un remolino de sangre, de sangre llena de dulce o algo así.

_Mezclar las dos mezclas anteriores y partir dos huevos de deseos inadvertidos._

Debe ser que Loki se mira con esa expresión horrorizada que pone cuando mira un ejercicio de matemáticas y no sabe qué hacer, o cuando le ofrecen un postre y no sabe por dónde empezar a comerlo y todo su rostro se comprime y abre mucho los ojos, perdido como un niño de cinco años en una tienda de juguetes.

Thor siente algo parecido a la timidez y luego, que pasa de la laxitud de despertar a una jaqueca infernal más toda la tensión de una erección matutina _joder, de verdad Thor. _Loki no advierte que Thor lo observa, o al menos no parece, está concentrado mirándose, en ropa interior e inspeccionando (al parecer) cada curva que da la tela sobre su miembro duro.

Tiene algo de gracia, la verdad.

De no ser porque Loki se acerca un dedo con un terror evidente y hace presión sobre la punta de su pene hasta que se le escapa un chillido, se le pone roja toda la cara, se sacude un poco y luego se vuelve a presionar hasta que gime de nuevo. De no ser por eso, todo habría sido un campo de rosas y erecciones matutinas naturales.

Pero no, porque Loki

Ósea él, su mocoso favorito.

Loki gimió de nuevo, tocándose.

Loki, el que se pone furioso cuando Thor le guiña el ojo.

Vea pues.

― ¿Nunca se te había puesto dura? ―A Thor se le salen las palabras de la boca, con tanta naturalidad que incluso él piensa que algo está mal.

Loki levanta la cara, más horrorizado que nunca y con un letrero en la frente en neón rojo que dice _¿SIGUES AQUÍ? _

_Añadir dos chucharas de vergüenza en polvo._

― Es normal ―.Thor no sabe porque habla, pero lo hace.― Si te quitas la ropa es mejor, puedes hacerlo en el baño ―.Loki cambia de estar sonrojado a ponerse rojo hasta la raíz del cabello. Thor no sabe si es vergüenza o rabia.― No seas tonto, no tienes por qué tener vergüenza.

― ¡No tengo vergüenza!

― ¡Pero si estás todo rojo! ―dice.― Sólo tienes que girar la muñeca Loki, está bien.

― Te odio ―.Loki lo chilla y Thor entiende que debe ponerse de pie.

― Ve al baño, joder ―.Loki se da la vuelta y abre la puerta del baño de su habitación, Thor no tiene razón para decir nada.

― ¡No voy a m― ― No tenía razón, ahora se le escapa la carcajada. Loki se enfurruña y da un portazo.

**Take it easy, baby.**

Thor se incomoda tanto después de un par de segundos que decide que no debe quedarse sólo en su incomodidad.

― ¡No olvides lo de la muñeca! ―grita.― ¡Si te sales del inodoro prometo no decirle a mamá! ―.añade― ¿Piensas en alguna niña? La verdad es que es mejor cuando te lo hace otra persona.

Después de intentar con los gritos un par de minutos, le perturba en serio que no suene nada dentro del baño.

No es que Thor lo quiera oír gemir, ni que quiera saber qué hace o cómo.

Es que le preocupa.

Sí.

Eso es.

Por eso, dentro de su lógica, considera que lo más prudente es forzar la puerta del baño y confirmar que Loki está bien.

_Revolver todo con mucho atrevimiento en clavos._

Y está bien, bien aterrado. Todo ruborizado, con los pantaloncillos en las rodillas y mirando hacia abajo, quieto como una estatua. Su cuerpo se ve más pequeño de lo normal, sigue duro como una roca, pero lo primero que Thor piensa es que parece suave y virgen como nadie en el planeta.

Luego se descubre agradeciendo a lo alto que Loki no estuviera murmurando el nombre de alguna chica y tocándose violentamente. Se alivia de que no sea capaz de mirarlo y de que le pregunte con la voz rota:

― ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Explícame.

Es como si todo el conocimiento de Loki se rompiera en mil piezas y solo quedara esa frase en el aire. Thor siente que no tiene aire en los pulmones, pero exhala tan largo como nunca antes.

― ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?

Loki lo mira por primera vez, no parece sentir vergüenza, es más bien como si no entendiera lo que acaba de oír.

― Yo lo puedo hacer por ti, Loki ―.Thor se acerca.― Así puedes aprender de paso.

No se le ocurre que pueda haber ningún abismo en su lógica, ni por asomo.

**Let it be.**

Loki creyó que Thor bromeaba al comienzo.

Luego, cuando sintió a Thor pegado a su espalda, supo que no lo hacía.

Le murmuraba todo tipo de cosas al oído, _no te avergüences Loki, nos pasa a todos _cosas que ya había dicho _me pone verte así, Loki _cosas que no.

Aún, en algún punto, Loki siguió creyendo que Thor bromeaba. Cuando le jalo un pezón se le olvido pensar, se desconectó del piso.

_Subir ambas mezclas a máxima temperatura._

Thor siempre está caliente, como si se fuera a prender en llamas espontáneamente, Thor tiene manos grandes y brazos grandes y en general todo lo tiene grande, porque Thor es enorme (hay algunas cosas que Loki no prefiere pensar como enormes o como nada, mejor), Thor es un poco bruto cuando se mueve e invade el espacio personal de cualquiera sin apenas notarlo.

Le enfurece.

Thor le enfurece, le enfurece que le toque los pezones, que le derrita los dedos sobre el abdomen y que lo sujete con una mano en la cadera y con otra en el p―

Le enfurece que Thor lo haga gemir, porque Loki no quiere gemir, no quiere que lo toquen, y Thor lo toca, mucho, muy suave. Lo toca como si lo conociera mejor que él mismo.

Y Thor está caliente, y es enorme y está pegado a él. Le enfurece que le guste tanto.

Thor lo toca con toda esa brutalidad convertida en delicadeza, lo toca largo y suave, desde muy abajo hasta muy arriba, hasta que Loki cierra los ojos y no sabe qué es eso caliente que Thor esparce sobre la punta, pero se siente bien y _si, Thor, no pares, ya no, sigue sigue thorsigueporfavorasíasíasí_

Loki sabe que suena como si fuera un animal herido. No importa. Loki sabe que _no debería._ Lo olvida. Loki sabe que podría hacerlo sólo. Eso no lo piensa. Loki sabe que le gusta. Eso es lo único.

― _malditoseashastaelfinaldetusdíasThormalditoseas_

― Tienes la voz muy delgada, Loki.

― No, tú la tienes muy gruesa ―.Sólo después de gemir se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. Eso explica porque Thor se ríe.

― Y eso que no me la has visto.

― ¡Cállate!

Thor tiene estos dedos y en general estas manos que son desproporcionales a Loki, a su cuerpo, a su erección perdida entre tanto que Thor le desliza los dedos. Loki apenas abre los ojos por momentos, y cuando los abre siente que no ve por los ojos sino por los oídos o por la piel.

Abrir los ojos es ver como Thor le pega la cara al cuello, es ver cómo suena Thor cuando respira contra su yugular. Abrir los ojos es ver sus propios gemidos salirle de la boca _hay que joderse._

― Tranquilo Loki, sé que lo hago bien.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Lo haces muy seguido?

Abrir los ojos es que Thor lo haga girar contra su cuerpo, es verle los ojos dilatados y una expresión casi feroz en el rostro "muy seguido me lo hacen" responde. Loki habla sin pensar, tragándose las ganas de gemir "ósea que te vasas en opiniones ajenas" Thor frunce el ceño "¿los arrinconas a todos en el baño?"

Thor nunca para de tocarlo, se le desconfigura el rostro, por los ojos le pasan ráfagas de algo similar a la indignación. Vuelve a la normalidad en menos de un segundo y debe ser la primera vez que Thor es rudo de verdad con él, porque hasta el momento había sido tan suave que Loki se derretía entre esos dedos, como si nunca hubiera sabido que tenía piel y ahora llegara a sentirla toda derretirse contra Thor.

El mismo Thor que lo empuja contra el retrete. Lo lanza con una sola mano y aunque Loki tiene un dominio decente de su cabeza, su cuerpo se mueve solo cuando un espasmo de cadera busca a Thor.

― Puta.

En su vida a Loki lo han llamado de muchas formas. Desde mariquita hasta bebé, hay un largo historial de apelativos. Nuca puta. Nunca.

Esa no es una explicación para que lo caliente.

Pero lo calienta, que le vamos a hacer.

_Partir dos nueces de palabras sucias durante el sexo._

― Tócame ―.No le da propiamente pena suplicarlo, es más como pura necesidad, necesidad física que le carcome desde adentro.

Thor no habla, se acurruca frente a él y le saca la ropa interior con esas manos calientes, casi de un sólo movimiento, sin mirarle la cara "Thor, qué ha―

― Shhhh

Y esto debe ser una broma, porque Thor le abre las piernas como si no pesara nada, como si pudiera manejarlo con la mente. A lo mejor lo hace, a lo mejor Loki ronronea como un gatito cuando Thor le lame donde terminan la pierna porque Thor quiere.

Loki sabe qué está por pasar, podría decirlo en latín, explicarlo en inglés, dar una lista de consecuencias y explicar en dónde y cómo se hizo popular la práctica. Pero lo único que puede pensar es _no no no no no no Thor no no no no _tiene algo de miedo y se siente inseguro _no lo hagas, no. _Entonces siente el aliento de Thor sobre los testículos, en la base de su miembro y ahora resulta que _si si si si hazlo, si si si si._

Thor lo hace, le da un par de lamidas desde muy abajo hasta muy arriba y luego, cuando Loki vuelve a sentir la lengua de Thor la siente haciendo círculos y aleteando sobre la punta y un poco más abajo "_uuhhhmm" _luego arriba y abajo y "_Thooorrrrr" _si antes era suave ahora lo que Thor hace esta hecho de caramelo o chocolate, porque Loki siente que todo se viene y que todo explota porque es demasiado suave.

― ¡Tengo miedo!

Thor lo mira un segundo, le da la lamida más suave del mundo y lo vuelve a mirar "de qué" dice, y Loki se siente tan amenazado y con tantas ganas que cree que se podría poner a llorar.

― De eyacular.

Thor arruga la cara como si Loki hubiese dicho algo muy malo, abre un poco los labios y se mete a Loki dentro de nuevo, succionándolo hasta que Loki grita "¿Tienes miedo de _venirte_?" "Sí" "¿Por qué?" "Porque duele"

Thor le lame los testículos con toda la suavidad que nunca se terminó de crear, le abre más las piernas, como si fuera a partirlo en dos y dice "Duele porque estas aguantando, Loki"

Lo siguiente es todo el calor del mundo, la lengua de Thor en el culo haciendo círculos y Loki gimiendo y respondiendo con la cadera "duele" dice con las silabas partiéndosele en la boca. Thor levanta la cara, le toma la verga con una mano, con la otra le toma la cadera y cuando se mete a Loki de nuevo en la boca succiona tan fuera que _aquí fue, no me jodas más._

Loki se viene como una estampida. Dentro de esa boca, sobre y debajo de esa lengua.

_Cuando la mezcla hierva, poner en bajo hasta que hierva de nuevo un par de veces más._

**(No tengo idea de que poner aquí, piensa en sexo)**

Loki sabe amargo. Pero Thor siente que se acaba de quitar el mundo de encima. Incluso para Loki puede ser un secreto lo inseguro que parece a veces, lo miedoso de nada en particular y de todo en general. Thor es capaz de oler ese miedo, esa inseguridad y no hay nada que lo enfurezca más. Por eso cuando Loki se viene y Thor abre los ojos para verlo lleno de lágrimas y sin nada de inseguridad o miedo en esos ojos verdes (que deben ser lo más verdes del mundo, joder) se encuentra a si mismo más tranquilo que nunca.

Luego de eso el sabor le golpea como cuando uno come tanto dulce que el sabor permanece en la boca incluso hasta pasadas horas.

― ¿Todo bien?

Loki suspira como respuesta y Thor sonríe. Ya no se ve tan virgen, sigue siendo igual de blanco e igual de pequeño. Pero hay algo que hace que lo sienta mayor. Cuando Thor se pone de pie Loki lo mira desde abajo, con los ojos más verdes del mundo, con la mirada más limpia del universo.

― ¿No sabe mal? ―.Pregunta.

― Es… raro, no pensé que… no tenía idea de cómo sabría.

― ¿No lo habías hecho antes? ―.parece sinceramente sorprendido.

― No ―.Si a Loki no le basta con eso, _jodete entonces_, Thor se estira para alcanzar el enjuague bucal.

Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Loki poniéndose la ropa interior, lo siente jadear y no perderlo de vista tampoco. Se inclina y cierra los ojos mientras escupe el enjuague (que no le digan a nadie que lo hizo por quedar _bien _con Loki, el sabor no le incomodaba, le perturbaba un poco tal vez) cuando está a punto de abrirlos lo cierra más fuerte.

Loki, que se oiga, lo está tocando.

Ay señor.

Le tiene una mano helada sobre la ropa interior, estática, pero ahí la tiene.

Thor no recordaba estar duro, ahora que lo recuerda no lo siente sólo entre las piernas. Es como si todo él fuera una erección, una tocada por una manita fría como el invierno.

Ay Loki.

_Dejar reposar la mezcla unos segundos y luego añadir astillas de pasión de Loki._

**(Sigue pensando en sexo)**

Thor sabe que se acerca por instinto, sabe que Loki abre las piernas y se sienta de nuevo y que él se para en el medio, con el motor frente a la carita de Loki, justo debajo de esa mano blanca que sigue ahí.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer?

― Improvisar.

Loki se mueve entre sus bóxeres con una falsa maestría, abriendo los pliegues de la ropa y sacándolo fuera. Cuando lo mira de frente tiene tan verde la mirada que es raro pensar que lo que mira es una erección.

― No debe ser muy complicado…

Debe estar hablando para él mismo, Thor mira a Loki y tarda en comprender, cuando cae sobre la evidencia es porque Loki tiene los labios entreabiertos y muy cerca de s―

― ¡NO!

― ¿No?

― No está bien.

La expresión de Loki sería hilarante, por el momento Thor se aterroriza, tanto que llega a un punto en donde deja de sentir. O es exceso de terror o que Loki se lo acaba de meter en la boca.

Parece que tiene un poco de vergüenza mientras se lo come, lo hace despacio, metiendo la lengua en cada pliegue, dando curvas asesinas con los labios. Está este momento antes de todo, donde Thor siente cada nervio de su cuerpo accionarse, donde siente cada gota de sangre dentro de su cuerpo y cada chispita de preseminal precipitarse fuera. Loki también lo siente, lo debe sentir en la lengua que acaba de pasar sobre el glande de Thor.

Se aparta como si el sabor le hubiera quemado toda la boca.

Thor se asusta un poco y cuando piensa en pedir disculpas (cosa estúpida) le distrae la forma en que Loki mira su pene, como si hablara con él; se relame los labios y lo que hace es sacar la lengua, primero le lame con la puntita, luego da lamidas más largas, como un gato, revolviendo la cabeza alrededor, lamiendo arriba y abajo hasta que otra gotita de preseminal se asoma. Loki le pasa la lengua encima y Thor maldice gimiendo. Se aparta de nuevo, pero no tarda mucho cuando se lo vuelve a meter en la boca. Thor siente que le succionan la vida, es una cosa salvaje, toda la boca y mucha saliva, Loki lo relame como a una paleta _sisisisisisisisi _Thor sabe que gime, no sabe qué tan alto, sabe que son pocas las que logran algo así, sabe que Loki está abriendo más la boca y luego nada.

― _Por favor, Loki, más más más más _―.Suplica todo tipo de cosas― _Haz eso de nuevossssssiiiiii _―.se derrumba― _dónde aprendiste eso, maldición…_

Cuando está por llegar le jala en cabello a Loki en vez de revolverlo, y Loki responde succionando tan fuerte que Thor siente como si lo jalaran todo hacia un abismo mientras se corre, blanco y más espeso que nunca.

Loki gime de sorpresa.

_Que cabrón, eso te pasa por chupar de esa forma._

Tiene los labios brillantes. Thor lo ve tragar y se le cae el alma al suelo.

― ¿No sabe mal?

― Sabe a ti ―.Dice, y no suena mal.― No hay mucho que hacer al respecto.

Le queman las palabras de Loki como un latigazo. _Buenos días hermano._

_Bajar la mezcla y dejar reposar hasta que baje el calor._

Loki se pone de pie, se pasa el revés de la mano sobre los labios y cuando busca el enjuague bucal Thor le llena la boca con un beso.

**No es nada personal.**

A lo mejor tenía la boca un poco abierta.

Cuando Loki reacciona ya tiene la lengua de Thor en la boca, gime de alarma. Thor sabe a enjuague bucal de menta, sabe a lo que huele una tormenta y Loki busca alejarse pero termina intentando seguir el ritmo de esa lengua. Demasiado fuerte para ser la primera vez que se besan, demasiados mordiscos y más presión de la necesaria cuando se rodean la cara con las manos.

Thor lo sujeta en el aire o en alguna parte y lo junta a su cuerpo, de nuevo como si lo controlara con la mente; Loki abre más boca. Thor lo muerde y es agresivo, parece furioso.

Loki nunca lo sintió ni lo vio más vulnerable.

Cuando Thor parece más furioso que nunca, cuando le entierra los dedos en la espalda y ambos saben a semen, Loki reacciona como nunca lo haría. Lo besa suave y largo, sin rudeza, haciéndose caramelo dentro de la furia de Thor, hasta que convierten el semen y el enjuague bucal en algodón de azúcar.

Serian lo mismo dos horas o un minuto y medio. Cuando se apartan están colorados hasta la coronilla.

_Servir la mezcla sobre el postre._

― Voy a bañarme ―.Dice Thor.

― Voy a bañarme ―.Dice Loki.

Thor sale del baño y algo se rompe.

Igual, se pegan todos los pedazos cuando Loki sale de bañarse y Thor está sentado en la cama, con la ropa limpia doblada a un lado y esperando su turno para entrar a la ducha.

― Hay otro baño, Thor.

― Lo sé, enano, vivo aquí antes que tú.

Se gruñen un par de segundos y luego Thor se baña.

_Poner sobre el plato, decorar con un enfurruño de hermanos. El postre está listo para consumir._

**We are Young.**

Loki por fin le echa mano al postre que dejo olvidado sobre la mesa de noche.

Cuando pica la primera fresa el agua de la ducha suena y Loki muerde la fruta.

Cuando va por la tercera Thor sale del baño.

― Tienes chocolate en toda la cara.

Loki se relame un poco, luego desiste y toma otra fresa, la muerde a la mitad, Thor muerde el otro extremo. El contacto es casi fantasma, pero a Loki le queda la piel viva.

Se turnan el postre, Thor muerde las fresas a la mitad y Loki se las quita. No se dicen nada, sólo comen, sólo se besan.

El postre les podría durar toda la vida, pero terminan besándose sobre la cama cuando va a la mitad.

Es la voz de Frigga la que los saca del trance y de los besos.

Thor tiene los labios rojos como las fresas, abusadamente besado. Loki sonríe y se lleva el postre escaleras abajo, con los besos frescos sobre la boca.

Con los besos frescos sobre la boca para toda la vida.

**Carry On.**

Unos veinticinco años después, en un hotel en Argentina, Loki habría de sufrir un ataque de risa mientras veían un capítulo de Patito Feo a las tres de la mañana por televisión.

Desnudos como siempre, enredados en las sabanas y con ganas de seguir haciendo el amor, Thor se reiría también, lamiéndole el cuello a Loki y mirando de reojo el chocolate y las fresas que compraron en la tarde en el super.

― Quiero un postre, Loki.

Loki no podría parar de reírse y lo miraría.

― Llama al servicio a la habitación.

― No, con el chocolate que compramos.

― Tendrías que pararte a hacerlo.

― Sólo si se te ocurren suficientes lugares como para lamértelo en todo el cuerpo.

― Vale.

― Vale.

_Poner un ataque de risa de Loki en bajo y un ataque de antojo de Thor en fuego medio._

(fin)

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

De verdad espero que les haya gustado mucho.

Como dije, voy a contar un par de cosas por aquí.

Me corté el cabello, y ahora parezco un hombre, entre a la universidad y bueno… nadie de ningún fandom. Lo veía venir, pero no de esta forma. Anyway, he hecho un par de amigos y las cosas no van del todo mal.

Estuve a punto de perder una materia, pero ahora que estoy en vacaciones eso parece muy ajeno.

Dios, perdí la practica sobre lo que les tengo que decir, ya no me fluye tanto como antes.. espero recueperar eso.

Si quieren preguntar algo sientase libres de preguntar, sera un placer responder.

Live long and prosper.

Ya saben que estoy esperando reviews..

Reviews?

Los quiero y los extrañé.


End file.
